


I'd Like That Dance Now

by Eien_Ni



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eien_Ni/pseuds/Eien_Ni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia never expected a chance encounter with a brown-haired/blue-eyed male at the grocery store to change her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Like That Dance Now

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a conversation with a customer in the store where I work, due to an awkward side-step dance that happened. I seriously wish I could find him again and thank him, because I just love this idea.

Hurrying into the grocery store, Lydia breathed a sigh of relief when the cool air brushed over her. It was hot as hell outside for being only ten in the morning, and she hated being out of her air conditioned apartment. The heat and humidity made her hair frizzy and nearly impossible to tame. So it was just her luck that she ran out of milk on the hottest day of the week.

She huffed out a breath and, tossing her hair over her shoulder, headed in the direction of the dairy products. Her heels clicked on the floor, and she didn’t miss the appreciative looks thrown her way by some of the male customers. She smirked, tilting her chin up ever so slightly. She knew she was hot, so why not flaunt it while she could?

Lydia halted in front of the milk section. Green eyes scanned for her favorite type, and she muttered under her breath. Because there had been no milk, she’d been unable to have her coffee when she’d woken up. And while Lydia Martin may be a bitch most of the time, without her coffee she was unbearable.

She finally found it, and was extremely glad that she’d come when she had since it was the last one. She would not have been happy if she’d been forced to settle for another kind.

The young woman began to walk towards the registers but paused as she thought about other items that she needed. She remembered seeing that strawberries were on sale, and she decided to get some and cream cheese to go with them.

Three minutes later, she was wandering down the bread aisle to pick up whole wheat bread, too. “I should have gotten a hand basket,” she muttered to herself, juggling the strawberries and cream cheese in one hand and grabbing the bread with the other, while still holding the milk.

Lydia whirled around, her next destination being the registers, and took three steps only to halt when she came face to face with a man heading in the opposite direction. She stepped to the right just as he stepped in the same direction. This happened twice more, Lydia growing irritated even more. Just as she was about to say something, the man beat her to it.

“Excuse me,” he said and shifted to his right even more, allowing her space to pass, “We can dance later.”

Lydia stared at him. His brown hair was slicked back, and his blue eyes glittered with mirth. His black button down shirt had a few buttons undone at the top, and she couldn’t help but think that perhaps another unbuttoned one or two wouldn’t have been bad. His black jeans fit him snugly, and she involuntarily licked her lips. He was, in a word, gorgeous.

“Miss?”

Her gaze snapped back up to meet his, and a flush spread over her cheeks as she realized that he was waiting for her to move. “Thank you,” she managed to say as she brushed past him, close enough to almost feel the heat coming off of him. She heard him chuckle as she continued on down the aisle, but she didn’t dare turn around. She’d made a fool of herself enough for one day.

-+-+-

Blue Eyes, as Lydia had come to call him, was never far from her mind from that point on. It became a pastime, an obsession almost, to look for him whenever she was out in public. Any tall man with brown hair became a suspect, and she would always manage to walk around him to look at his eyes.

Most men with brown hair had brown eyes, which served to irritate and upset Lydia. Very few had blue eyes, and when she did come across them, her heart beat faster and her palms grew clammy. But every time, she was disappointed because it wasn’t him.

The eyes weren’t the right shade of blue. His hair was too long or too short. He wasn’t the right height. His facial features were wrong. It was nearly enough to make her scream in frustration. All she wanted was to find that one man who had managed to capture her attention and interest in a matter of two minutes. Was that too much to ask?

-+-+-

It didn’t help that her friends thought that she was crazy. At first, they’d teased her about it, even pointing out males with brown hair. It was obvious that they’d expected it to be a passing phase, but as the days went by and she continued searching for Blue Eyes, they started to lose interest and become concerned instead. A few of them had even refused to be seen with her in public, stating that she embarrassed them by acting like a stalker.

“You don’t even know his name,” Scott said, a confused look on his face. “How are you going to know for sure that it’s him?”

“Lydia, do you know how many people Beacon Hills has? You’re looking for one person out of hundreds. It’s like looking for a needle in a haystack,” Allison tried to dissuade her.

“Why are you so obsessed with finding some guy with brown hair and blue eyes? You’re never going to see him again, so why don’t you just get over it and date someone else?” Jackson asked. That had been immediately followed by an invitation for a date, which she quickly turned down. She’d dated Jackson during high school, and that was one of the biggest regrets she had in her 21 years of life.

Stiles was at least the most understanding and joked with her about her search, even if he didn’t fully approve of it. “Why not just put posters around town?” he suggested. “You know, something like ‘Lost mystery man with brown hair and blue eyes. Call Lydia Martin.’” She shot that idea down, reminding Stiles about Allison’s blind date turned stalker, Matt Daehler.

“He’s probably married,” Erica shook her head sadly, “with two beautiful kids, a great job, and a house with a white picket fence and a dog. You’re just setting yourself up for disappointment, so why not stop now?”

“He might be a creep, out to prey on young, pretty women,” Danny told her worriedly, “It would probably be for the best if you just forget about him.”

Since her friends were of no help, it was up to Lydia alone to find Blue Eyes.

-+-+-

Two months, and dozens of brown haired/blue eyed men, later, Lydia still had yet to find her mystery man. By now, she was beginning to think it was a lost cause, but she refused to give up. She knew that the minute she stopped looking, he would walk by and she’d have lost her opportunity.

Patience and determination were good qualities to have, she decided, but wasn’t it also a good thing to know when to cut your losses? She couldn’t spend the rest of her life obsessed with finding Blue Eyes. She had her family, friends, and a job to focus on, too.

Much to the relief of her friends, she in the end gave herself one more week. If she didn’t find Blue Eyes in that time frame, then she was going to give up. Not that she wanted to, but unless she wanted her friends to put her in a straitjacket and lock her in a padded room, she’d just have to live with it.

-+-+-

One week later found Lydia at the grocery store. She was out of coffee, and she’d also given in and picked up some chocolate ice-cream as well, since she knew that after midnight, she’d no longer be able to look for Blue Eyes. Her endeavors this past week had proved fruitless, and short of taking Stiles’ advice, she was out of options and time. Mystery Blue Eyes would have to remain just that.

A low sigh escaped her lips as she stared dully at the cartons of ice-cream before her, then selected a pint of Death by Chocolate. She was splurging, and she knew she was going to hate herself for it later, but right now she didn’t care.

Two laughing teenage boys ran by her, causing her to drop the carton and nearly knocking her off balance. She whipped her head around, intent on giving them a piece of her mind, but lost all train of thought as her gaze zeroed in on a brown-haired man at the end of the aisle.

Lydia bent down and picked up the ice-cream, all the while keeping her eyes glued on him. Her brain told her to forget about it, that he was most likely not the one she was looking for. But it was still technically within the week she had given herself, so what could it hurt to just peek?

Quickly moving down the next aisle, she rounded the corner and pretended to busy herself by looking at the frozen pizzas. She eyed him with her peripheral, but couldn’t get a good enough view of his face.

“Excuse me,” a woman said behind Lydia, “can I get in here real quick?”

“Oh, sure,” Lydia said, smiling as she stepped backwards. Her eyes flicked up and a shiver ran down her spine. He was looking at her. No, he was looking at them, but that wasn’t what caught her attention.

His eyes. His face. His hair. They were all just as she remembered them to be. He was even wearing a similar outfit.

This was Blue Eyes.

Her breath caught in her throat, and she almost didn’t hear the woman thanking her. She stumbled over a “You’re welcome” before whirling back around to face the pizzas. She felt her cheeks growing hot, and she swallowed hard. She’d found him. After searching for him for over two months, there he was, standing ten feet away from her.

Lydia choked back an almost hysterical laugh as she realized that she had never figured out what exactly she was going to do if she ever found him. She supposed her subconscious had always been doubtful of her success, and yet here she was, mere feet away from him and no plan of continued action.

Quickly, she glanced at his left hand. His ring finger was bare, so he was apparently available. Perfect.

Panic bloomed within her as he shifted and moved further down the aisle. She had to do something now. Otherwise, she’d never be able to again.

Taking a ragged, deep breath, she stood up straight, turned, and walked over towards him. Her steps faltered as she drew closer, but she forced herself to keep going.

“Excuse me,” Lydia found herself saying once she was beside him. He turned to look at her, and she nearly lost herself in the depths of his eyes. “I’d like that dance now.”

His expression showed confusion, and he furrowed his brow, tilting his head as he studied her. Lydia’s heart plummeted to her feet. He didn’t remember her. Either that, or she was mistaken about his identity. Maybe her Blue Eyes had a twin?

An uncomfortable silence followed, and Lydia wished that the floor would just open up and swallow her, anything to get away from this disaster. A nervous laugh bubbled out, and she pressed fingertips to her lips. She opened her mouth to apologize, to say that she’d mistaken him for someone else, when recognition dawned in his eyes.

“I’d be honored,” he smiled, and oh, God, his smile could melt the North Pole. “I’ll pick you up at seven?”

“That sounds good,” she stammered. “I’ll, uh, write down my address for you.” Even with shaky hands, she managed to make her writing legible, and she handed the slip of paper to him. “I wrote down my cell number, too.”

He glanced down, “Lydia,” he murmured, “What a beautiful name. Befitting of a beautiful woman such as yourself.”

Lydia had been complimented many times before, but there was something about the way he said it that made her truly believe it. “Thank you.”

“I’m Peter Hale,” he introduced himself, holding his hand out.

She took it, amazed by how her hand was practically swallowed in his. “It’s nice to meet you, Peter.”

Peter smiled again, dipping his head in acknowledgement. “I hate to rush this, but I do need to finish some things before tonight. So I will see you at seven.”

“Right,” Lydia agreed, “See you at seven.” She watched as Peter walked away, then turned to continue with her own shopping.

The adrenaline that had been flooding her veins now stopped, and she barely managed to keep ahold of her purchases. She laughed once, realizing that in a way, she had followed Stiles’ advice. She’d given her address and number to a virtual stranger, of whom all she knew was his name. She couldn’t bring herself to care, though. She’d finally found her Blue Eyes, and her friends were going to eat their words when she told them.

Her phone beeped, and she dug it out of her purse. It was from an unknown number, and she tapped the screen to read the message.

_‘I’m looking forward to tonight - Peter.’_

Lydia’s lips curved into a smile as she typed a reply. People always said that life was a dance, and she had a feeling that this was just the beginning of hers.


End file.
